Sell, Sold and Kill
Sell, Sold and Kill is the fifth case of World Edition: The Mysteries Beneath by CoolCCMystery. It is also the fifth case of Europe, taking place in Athens, Greece. Case Background Previously, Alice Sussica, owner of the Globe Theater in London, England warned the player that she was in Greece and was being stalked by, to her beliefs, Marie Anotit. The team knew from their investigation in Italy that the European Crusaders were gathering up in Greece so that made their depiction to go to Greece immediately. Flora wanted her best agents, the player and Samuel, to go find Alice and protect her at all costs. Arriving at the Acropolis, Samuel and the player unfortunately found the dead body of Alice Sussica. Alice was dead with a wound in her chest. The European Crusaders had silenced her before the team could get to her. Samuel was sure Marie Anotit was somehow involved in her murder but they needed to find solid evidence first. They found out that Marie was in Greece and when they interrogated her, she denied to say anything. Continuing on with the investigation they found that the victim had made friends with a Dutch tourist named Henry Holt and an antique dealer named Tyrone Gawel. Later Rosie told them that the Greek Finance Minister, Alonzo Drago, had discovered a bomb in the government offices and pleaded the player to help. When Alonzo Drago discovered a bomb in his government offices, he called for the team to help with the bomb before it blew up. The player managed to disarm the bomb, and with difficult analysis, was discovered that Marie Anotit was the one who put the bomb in the offices. Marie Anotit still had refused to say anything when the player asked her why she set off the bomb. They also discovered that former anarchist Ryan Fernandez was in Greece. Ryan had said he had decided to take a break from the anarchy and he decided to visit Greece. A threat to the victim written by Tyrone Gawel was also found, but Tyrone had said that Alice had accidentally broke a vase in his shop. The murder weapon, a double headed axe, was found shortly before Flora had told them that an explosion went off at the government offices and they needed the team's help once again. Investigating the destroyed offices, they discovered that Alonzo Drago owned the murder weapon but Alonzo said it was stolen from him. An interview written by Alice showed Tyrone's love for antiques and had sincerely apologized for the accident with the vase. Henry Holt had a good relationship with the victim as well. Discovering the last pieces of evidence, the player was ready to arrest the killer and find new leads about the European Crusaders. The killer was, unexpectedly Tyrone Gawel. When they came to arrest Tyrone, he was furious of their blame of the murder. But when Samuel presented the evidence, the dealer, now a cold blooded killer, bowed down to the player's skills. Tyrone found out that Alice was about to expose to the team that he was part of the European Crusaders and the leader of the Crusaders had sent him a message to silence her immediately. Tyrone obliged, not wanting to be exposed. He said that the traitor was going to pay her soul. Samuel stopped Tyrone's mad words by handcuffing him and shipping him to trial. Judge Crosby sentenced Tyrone 25 years in prison for the murder of Alice Sussica and 15 years for being part of the European Crusaders. After the trial, Flora told the player to question Marie Anotit about the Crusaders. The player agreed, not knowing what would happen next. Lauren Wong had escorted Tyrone Gawel to prison when an explosion at the prison happened and Samuel and the player were required to help with the mess. They found in some footage, that Marie Anotit was the one who helped the prisoners' escape. When they confronted the wicked woman, she escaped with a smoke bomb. A tablet at the Acropolis revealed that it was a tracker tablet for the prisoners. It showed five dots for the prisoners who had killed previously in Austria and one on the island of Santorini. They assumed it was Marie so they went to track her down. A phone at the Acropolis had a distorted message from the leader of the European Crusaders. The Crusaders would crush Europe at all risks. At Santorini, it was discovered that Alonzo had discovered who was behind the bankruptcy in Greece, a global organization called SHADOW. They also found that a team of anarchists were on SHADOW's side. They also discovered at the government offices that Marie Anotit had a death threat. Wanting to look for the prisoners, they headed to Vienna for what could be the start of an European war. Victim * Alice Sussica (Found dead on the Acropolis, a wound in her chest) Murder Weapon * Double Headed Axe Killer * Tyrone Gawel Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect knows Greek mythology. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears a golden brooch. Suspect's Profile * The suspect knows Greek mythology. * The suspect knows fishing. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect is male. * The suspect has brown eyes. Suspect's Profile * The suspect knows Greek mythology. * The suspect knows fishing. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears a golden brooch. * The suspect is male. * The suspect has brown eyes. Suspect's Profile * The suspect knows Greek mythology. * The suspect knows fishing. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect is male. * The suspect has brown eyes. Suspect's Profile * The suspect knows Greek mythology. * The suspect knows fishing. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears a golden brooch. * The suspect is male. Killer's Profile * The killer knows Greek mythology. * The killer knows fishing. * The killer is male. * The killer has brown eyes. * The killer wears a golden brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Acropolis. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Silk Bag, Suitcase, Faded Paper) * Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Greek mythology) * Examine Silk Bag. (Result: Necklace; New Suspect: Marie Anotit) * Find Marie Anotit and interrogate her about the European Crusaders. (Prerequisite: Necklace found) * Examine Suitcase. (Result: Name Tag; New Suspect: Henry Holt) * Ask Henry Holt how he knew the victim and why he is in Greece. (Prerequisite: Name Tag revealed) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Ticket to Santorini) * Investigate Hotel Beach. (Victim’s Bag, Pile of Tools) * Examine Victim’s Bag. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Tyrone Gawel) * Ask Tyrone Gawel how he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Business Card found) * Examine Pile of Tools. (Result: Bloody Hook) * Analyze Bloody Hook. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows fishing) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Government Offices. (Clues: Bomb, Broken Pieces; New Suspect: Alonzo Drago) * Ask Alonzo Drago about his discovery of the bomb. (Prerequisite: Government Offices investigated) * Examine Bomb. (Result: Bomb disarmed) * Analyze Disarmed Bomb. (03:00:00) * Interrogate Marie Anotit about the bomb she set in the offices. (Prerequisite: Disarmed Bomb analyzed) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Anarchy Badge) * Analyze Badge. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Ryan Fernandez) * Ask Ryan Fernandez about his traveling to Greece. (Prerequisite: Badge analyzed) * Investigate Beach Shores. (Clues: Torn Paper, Axe) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Threat) * Ask Tyrone Gawel about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Threat restored) * Analyze Axe. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Destroyed Office. (Clues: Papers, Tablet, Jeweled Brooch) * Examine Papers. (Result: Murder Weapon Owner) * Ask Alonzo Drago about the murder weapon. (Prerequisite: Murder Weapon Owner revealed) * Examine Tablet. (Result: Anarchy Files) * Analyze Anarchy Files. (03:00:00) * Ask Ryan Fernandez about the anarchy gang in Spain. * Analyze Jeweled Brooch. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) * Investigate Stone Path. (Newspaper, Coat, Broken Lock; All tasks above complete) * Examine Newspaper. (Result: Interview of Tyrone) * Ask Tyrone Gawel about his interview with the victim. (Prerequisite: Interview of Tyrone revealed) * Examine Coat. (Result: Torn Pieces) * Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo of Henry and the victim) * Ask Henry Holt about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Photo of Henry and the victim restored) * Analyze Broken Lock. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a golden brooch) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to We All Fall Down 5. (No stars) We All Fall Down 5 – The Enemy on the Move * Interrogate Lauren Wong about the prison’s status. (Reward: Burger) * Examine Prison Photo. (Result: Marie Anotit) * Confront Marie Anotit about the escape of prisoners. (Prerequisite: Marie Anotit identified) * Investigate Acropolis. (Clues: Tablet, Phone) * Examine Tablet. (Result: Prisoners’ Locations) * Examine Phone. (Message for the WCIA) * Investigate Beach Shores. (Clues: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Letter to Alonzo) * Ask Alonzo about the letter from the mysterious organization (Reward: Greek Toga) * Investigate Government Offices. (Clues: Folder, Broken Pieces) * Examine Folder. (Result: Spanish Anarchy Rebels for SHADOW) * Ask Ryan Fernandez about SHADOW and the anarchists. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Statuette of Marie Anotit) * Examine Statuette Tag. (Result: Death Threat) * Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Europe (Jordan)